


Wavelength

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An evening out on Hulbury.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!, Anonymous





	Wavelength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FernStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/gifts).



Sonia holds a hand out to Nessa, near Nessa's face. It's a small gesture, but a kind one all the same, Nessa thinks. The hand stills, limply suspended in the air. Nessa then pulls Sonia's hand with both of her own and rests it on her cheek, leaning into it. 

"Thank you for the beautiful evening," Nessa says quietly.

And somehow, that makes this night feel different from their usual outings. Sonia breathes out through her nose and smiles, looking at Nessa's serenely closed eyes, with the setting sun illuminating her from the back over the horizon and sea’s offing.


End file.
